


it's the sleaze I can do

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Board Games, Crack, Drinking, Drinking Games, Flirting, House Party, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Sleazy Jin and equally sleazy Kris fighting for the attention of oblivious Chanyeol
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	it's the sleaze I can do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/gifts).



> I had to prepare by watching [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xGUF0uEMIM). 
> 
> I can’t believe I’m actually doing this who am I and why am I writing BTS/EXO T_T Aurin you better enjoy this. You gave me this prompt 6/24/2019. hey look at least I did it

The beat is pounding through the house party, and Jin runs a hand through his hair. Boring, boring, boring. “Why are all the hot guys taken,” he mutters to himself, pushing past what used to be two separate beings called Jungkook and Taehyung who have now fused into one kissing mass. “Yah!” Jin yells at Jimin, who’s lounging against the wall with Yoongi sucking kisses in his neck. “I’m going home.”

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Jimin whines, pushing Yoongi off and earning Jin a death glare. “C’mon, let’s do some more drinking games. You love drinking games, don’t you?”

Jin reluctantly lets himself be dragged back into the living room, because for a skinny marshmallow, Jimin’s strength is not to be messed with. “See, no one’s playing,” Jin yells over the music. Everyone in here is sucking face too. Jin is going to die of sexual frustration and boredom.

Then suddenly the music stops, and Jimin yells, “RING OF FIRE!!!!” Jin’s eyes land on Yoongi, who’s messing with the music and puts on some EDM. 

To his surprise, people stop sucking face and crowd around the table, drumming along the sides. Even Jungkook and Taehyung show up, whooping and dragging Baekhyun over from Yixing’s side.

And then an even more handsome man is dragged in between Baekhyun and Taehyung, and Kim Seokjin finally has to acknowledge the existence of lust on first sight.

The new guy is tall, silver-haired, and has pouty lips and a dimpled cheek. His eyes are large, almost Bambi-like. And cutest of all, he's wearing a Rilakkuma shirt that's three sizes too big for him.

“Oh fuck, he's going home with me tonight,” Jin hears from his side. The man next to him is also tall, has two earrings in one ear, and is staring at the man Jin had just internally called dibs on. 

Oh _hell_ , no.

“Excuse me?” Two Earrings glares at Jin. Apparently Jin’s brain-to-mouth filter has completely broken. “Are you challenging me? The King of Flirtation?”

Jin can’t help but roll his eyes. “You’re on. If you’re the King of Flirtation, this is going to be easy. Just watch worldwide handsome and cry in the corner.” Jin walks over and hip checks himself next to Taehyung. “Move, bitch.”

“Please, bitch,” Taehyung snarks and slaps Jin’s butt. 

Jin’s got better battles to fight so he ignores the flaming part of his butt and smirks up at Bambi Eyes. “Hi. I’m Seokjin. But you can call me Worldwide Handsome.”

“Oh, hello, I’m Chanyeol!” Bambi Eyes—no, Chanyeol—beams down at him, face lighting up so much that Jin has to fight the urge to shade his eyes. “That’s a pretty long name. Should I call you WH for short?” 

Next to him, Baekhyun snorts. “No, he doesn’t need a bigger ego. Just call him Jin like the rest of us.”

Jin wants to pinch Baekhyun but Chanyeol says, “Oh, okay! Nice to meet you, handsome Jin.” The urge to pinch melts away as Jin almost swoons. How sweet. Sweet and handsome. Just his type.

Baekhyun heaves a world-weary sigh and then grins behind him. “Looks like you’re popular tonight, Chanyeol. This is my friend Kris. He’s going to pout at me until I introduce you guys.”

This time, as Chanyeol turns to greet Kris, Jin does reach over and pinch Baekhyun in the side. “Why are you ruining my chances?” Jin hisses as he keeps an eye on Chanyeol and Two Earr—Kris’s interaction.

“Ow, fuck you pinch like a bitch. Your… uh, shouldn’t you kn—”

The sound of loud drumming on the party table drowns out Baekhyun’s voice, and they’re all pulled into the drinking game. Jin doesn’t get a chance to hear what he should know from Baekhyun because he’s too busy bouncing ping pong balls into empty red solo cups. Jin’s good at this game but fuck, Kris is too. 

Maybe if he gets Kris drunk enough he’ll be out of the running for Chanyeol’s hand. Jin summons up his best skills and furiously bounces balls like no one’s business. The competition is fierce, but unfortunately Chanyeol gets caught in the crossfire between Jin and Kris and ends up downing the last beer. 

Jin, being a perfect gentleman, offers to help Chanyeol totter to the nearby couch. Kris grabs Chanyeol’s other arm and they manage to maneuver Chanyeol together. He wants to yell at Kris but Chanyeol mumbles, “Thanksss, you two. Youze very sweet tuh me.”

Kris laughs, sounding very fake to Jin. “Of course. Did you want some water? I can fetch you some.”

“Water would be lovely, that’ll be two,” Jin simpers. “I’ll stay here and hold your hand, Chanyeol.”

Kris glares at him, but before he can say something Chanyeol says, “Yesh!!! One for meee, and one for Jinnie.” Jin’s ears go red at the nickname, and Kris snickers. “Kris-Kris, thank you.”

It’s Jin’s turn to laugh and wave Kris off, who’s frowning so hard it might break his face. Good. Jin doesn’t need this competition. Chanyeol holds Jin’s hand of his own accord, and starts mumbling, “Do you like music? I like… muzic, I play instruments.” It’s endearing, and it shouldn’t be. Jin’s gotten annoyed by drunken rambling before. But from Chanyeol, it really is endearing.

“I like music. I sing.”

“Oh?? You sing? Just like—”

“Your water, my sweet.” Kris flourishes a solo cup of water in front of Chanyeol, getting down on one knee. “Oh, pity. I forgot about you. You’re so forgettable, _Jinnie_.”

Jin rolls his eyes at Kris. Two can play at that. “Aw, he’s so mean. Can I have some of yours, dear? I might need mouth-to-mouth.” He can see Kris gape at him from the periphery, and inwardly pats himself on the back for being so smooth.

“Oh, yeah, here’s my water,” Chanyeol says cheerfully and hands Jin the solo cup. Sighing, Jin takes a sip. At least this is an indirect kiss or something. “Oh my god,” Chanyeol exclaims, pointing at the table. “Look, there’s Uno here! What an awesome party. Do you two know how to play? Three is a perfect number for Uno!”

Both Kris and Jin blink at Chanyeol, but shrug. “Okay, let’s play.”

It starts off innocent enough but Jin decides to up the ante and places a hand on Chanyeol’s lap. “ _You_ are the uno,” Jin says with the most seductive voice he has. He can hear Kris slap himself in the face but ignores him. Instead, he studies Chanyeol’s face for any flicker of interest.

He gets Chanyeol blissfully saying, “Uh, oh yeah, I’ve only got one card so, uno! Nice one. Hehe.” 

Kris mutters, “Uno out for _Jinnie_.” Jin and Kris glare at each other and Chanyeol ends up winning.

“That was fun! Actually, I like games that aren’t just drinking games. Were…” he hesitates as Jin and Kris snap out of glaring at each other and both look at Chanyeol. “Sorry, am I boring you guys?”

“No!” Jin and Kris chorus at the same time, and do their best to focus on Chanyeol instead of glaring at each other again. “In fact, I love playing non-drinking games too. It’s fun to get to know you.” Kris glances at the table before grabbing a game. “Let’s play Guess Who!”

Gasp. _A two-player game! Kris plays dirty_ , Jin thinks as Chanyeol says, “Oh, a classic! Yes, let’s play three rounds so we all get to play.”

Jin bites his thumb as Chanyeol and Kris face off first. He grits his teeth when Kris says, “Is it… someone super handsome with silver hair?”

But he relaxes when Chanyeol replies, “Gosh no, none of these silver haired guys are handsome. So, no.” Chanyeol absent-mindedly ruffles his own silver hair, and Jin laughs at Kris’s frown. 

When it’s Jin’s turn to play with Chanyeol, he stares really hard at Chanyeol. “Is there something on my face?” Chanyeol blinks.

Realizing it’s his chance, Jin leans over the Guess Who boards. “Yeah, some foam over…” he swipes a thumb over Chanyeol’s full bottom lip. _That_ finally sparks some interest. Chanyeol’s eyes go slightly dark when Kris SHOVES the Guess Who boards over. The maneuver knocks Jin away while placing Kris half in Chanyeol’s lap. “What the fuck?” Jin complains.

“Sorry, sorry!” Kris mumbles, steadying himself on Chanyeol’s shoulder but not before _accidentally_ brushing Chanyeol’s crotch with his leg. Oh, fuck him. “I think I drank too much, got a little clumsy. Cards?”

Chanyeol swallows hard before recovering, grinning a bit dazedly. “Um, yeah, cards sound great. I’ll go grab a deck, I think I saw some on a cupboard by the Ring of Fire table.”

As Chanyeol sprints away, Jin frowns at Kris. “What the hell is your problem? You could've kneed him! Are you _that_ jealous you’re about to lose to me?”

“Please, he’s putty in my hands. You and I both saw that bulge. I _felt_ that bulge.”

They both space out, slightly hard in their pants, and have to recover when Chanyeol returns in triumph. “Got it!! Let’s play Go Fish, I’ve been wanting to play for a while.”

That’s… funny and kinda cute. _Uh-oh_ , Jin thinks, _he’s not supposed to be cute. Just a one night stand_. They deal the cards and Kris looks intently at Chanyeol. “Do you… have the D?”

Chanyeol frantically looks through his cards. “I thought the only cards with letters were J, Q, K, and A?!”

Jin is spending so much of his night glaring, he might get permanent wrinkles. What an idiotic thing to say. “He probably means A for Adiot.”

“Oh!” Chanyeol says, “Did you want the A? Here’s my A.” Both Jin and Kris’s minds go blank at the same time. “Kris? Kris?” Chanyeol tries to offer his card, but something catches his eye. “Oh, Kyungsoo, over here!” Jin snaps back to attention as a short but well-built man makes their way to their shared table. Who’s this? A friend to save Chanyeol?

The newcomer looks over Jin and Kris, sizing them up. Then he smirks. “Is this where you’ve been for the whole party?”

“Oh wow, it’s been a few hours, hasn’t it? By the way, this is my boyfriend, Kyungsoo.”

Jin gulps, and sees Kris gulp too. Boyfriend? 

Kyungsoo looks at Jin and Kris again and suddenly the two feel like they are on the edge of death. “I would say it’s nice to meet you, but that would be lying."

Chanyeol gasps. “Kyungsoo!” he says reproachfully, “These two have been nice to me all evening long. They’ve been teaching me this and that.”

Eyes piercing through Jin and Kris, Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Have they now?” he asks drily. Then he kisses Chanyeol on the forehead. “Can you fetch us something to drink? I bet you’ve been forgetting to hydrate.” 

“Oh, good point. I’ve been getting so wrapped up in our games, I’ll be back.” 

As soon as Chanyeol is out of earshot, Kyungsoo rounds on the two men quivering on the couch. “So, care to show me what you’ve been teaching my long-term boyfriend of five years?”

Jin has to suppress the urge to hold Kris’s hand - the enemy of my enemy is suddenly now my best friend. He hears a sound escape Kris that resembles a _meep_. “Well, really, he’s been teaching us like Guess Who and Uno and—”

“Do you take me for a fool?” Kyungsoo says, voice dropping low. He crosses his arms and Jin’s stomach swoops in fear as he sees the muscles shift underneath Kyungsoo’s black shirt. He might pee his pants. 

“No, sir,” Kris squeaks, another strange sound coming from someone so large. This time Kris is the one who bridges the gap and holds Jin’s hand. They’re both trembling. _Kris isn’t so bad after all, we should give up and fuck each other_ —

Then, suddenly, Kyungsoo laughs. He laughs and laughs, shoulders shaking and tears gathering in his eyes. “I can’t resist. Every time this happens. So funny.” Kyungsoo waves a hand at the stunned Jin and Kris. 

“What…” Jin mutters to Kris, and Kris shushes him. He’s right, this could be a trap.

Finally Kyungsoo straightens, wiping the tears from his eyes. “We’re in an open relationship. I just wanted to scare you guys. If you can get Chanyeol to figure out you’re interested, he might be up for it.” Kyungsoo tips his head at Jin and Kris’ joined hands. They spring apart, feeling incredibly ashamed and confused (and a little turned on). “That’s a shame, that’ll probably be the key to getting him to notice. Good luck!”

He disappears right as Chanyeol comes back, but not before pulling Chanyeol into a long, hard kiss. Jin can swear he sees the imprint of Kyungsoo’s tongue on Chanyeol’s cheek. Fuck.

Chanyeol chases after Kyungsoo for another kiss, but Kyungsoo ruffles his hair before disappearing into the party. It’s a few minutes before Chanyeol remembers where he was going. “Sorry I took so long, ran into a few people. Isn’t Kyungsoo great?” 

Jin’s vision goes a little hazy as he imagines Kyungsoo fucking him. “Yeah, he’s pretty great.”

Looking around, Chanyeol says, “Oh, somehow there’s no more room for me on the couch.”

Recovering faster than Jin, Kris says, “Baby, the best seat in this house is right here.” He gestures at his groin area, and Jin’s eyes fixate on the sizable bulge there too.

“Oh? Baekhyun said you’d be a bottom bitch for sure.” Kris blinks up at Chanyeol, and Jin’s jaw drops as well. Gone is the innocent Bambi from before and instead a predator has awoken. “Taehyung said the same about you, Jin, that you’re a thirsty bitch. But I don’t mind. Wanna play some games with me in Junmyeon’s bedroom?”

Jin and Kris almost snap their necks by nodding too enthusiastically, and they let themselves be pulled from the couch and hang off of Chanyeol’s arms. 

Junmyeon’s California king bed really is too nice to be wasted on a single man.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what that is don't talk to me  
> jk I live for comments and kudos plz leave them if you can /runs away
> 
> I've also accepted that like Baekhyun, I am a huge tease. sorry not sorry no real smut


End file.
